A gift for an angel
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean gives Castiel a present for Christmas. Written for a good friend for Christmas! Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTES** - This fic was written for a very good friend of mine for Christmas. I hope you like this fic, Izzy! 3

* * *

The snow fell down in lazy drifts, covering the world in its silent embrace, shoring up in drifts against the base of every tree, piling on the sidewalks, across the pavement, shifted aside by passing cars. Dean glanced idly from the window of the diner, watched as the pedestrians hurried past in the cold, while he himself was snug and warm inside, surrounded by the enticing smells of pies, cinnamon, apples, turkey, potatoes and the sour tang of cranberry.

He shuddered despite himself, pull his shirt closer around his body as he continued watching the snow fall ever more steadily outside. He blinked, wondered when Castiel would arrive, started when the angel's voice sounded from across the table.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, voice familiar and gruff, intimate despite the diner settings. "You said you wanted to talk to me. I see Sam is not with you."

"Hey, Cas. Sam left about five minutes ago, said he wanted to get some Christmas presents. I wanted to give you this," Dean said, pushing the brightly wrapped present across the table towards his lover, smiling almost nervously at him.

Castiel's mysterious blue gaze seemed transfixed by the highly patterned gift wrapped box, eyes skimming over the merry angels prancing over the red paper with a puzzled smile lifting his lips at the corners.

"Sorry about the paper, dude," Dean said, coughing into his hand, cheeks flushing slightly when Castiel's eyes rose to meet his.

"I didn't get you anything, Dean," Castiel admitted, smiling slightly over the choice of paper, but saying nothing about it.

Dean shrugged, waved away the lack of a present with a non-committal shrug, before he said - "Don't matter, Cas. I've got you, I don't need anything else."

Castiel flushed, eyes averted demurely to the table, before his hand slowly reached out for the present, slender fingers undoing the strips of tape from the edges. His eyes blinked slowly, his lips pushed out in a thoughtful pout, and his brows pulled down in a frown of concentration. Dean felt his dick twitch at the sight Castiel made, felt desire coil through him, unable to tear his eyes from Castiel's perfect pout.

Dean barely registered Castiel chuckling over his gift, pulling it free from the box, to hold it up to the light to get a better look. The angel smiled, fingers stroking gently over the thick, fuzzy cotton material of the pajamas he held at arms length, eyes skimming with amusement over the pattern of gambolling angels printed over the material. He looked up towards Dean, who was staring at Castiel expectantly, almost nervously, waiting for the angel's response.

"I thought you could wear them when we're in bed - together," Dean said meaningfully, when the angel turned large blue eyes up to Dean's green eyed gaze, trust, love settled deep within his intense gaze.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, gratefully, fingers stroking over one of the tiny angels gently. "They're lovely."

He smiled, saw Dean's shoulders sag with relief, then straighten with pride, as though he was proud he'd done something good by Castiel. The angel leant over the table, closed the distance between them, still clutching the fuzzy pajamas between slender fingers, before he placed a gentle, grateful kiss upon his lover's responsive mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean murmured, caressing Castiel's arm through the angel's trench coat, fingers tracing skilful patterns across the back of Castiel's hand.

"Merry Christmas Dean," Castiel murmured in response, eyes drifting half closed as his gaze flickered to Dean's mouth.

Dean smiled, leant in for another kiss, received one, before he leant away once more.

"Let's go back to the motel. I want to see you try them on," Dean stated, with a wicked grin at his lover. "Then I'll have to take them from you - slowly!"

A small smile flittered across Castiel's face, an eager light shining within his intense blue gaze, as he stood, to follow Dean away from the table, out into the cold night air of a December night.

"What about Sam, Dean? Won't he be looking for you?" Castiel asked, getting into the Impala next to Dean, settling his body into the passenger seat, hands still gently stroking at his pajamas.

"Nah. He's got a phone, he should use it more often anyway," Dean said, with a one shouldered shrug, and a smirk.

Castiel chuckled slightly, turned his gaze from Dean's face, to the road ahead, when Dean fired the ignition, pulled away from the kerb into the flow of evening traffic. Neither spoke again, both content to sit in silence, enjoy each other's company without the need for words. Castiel kept stealing glances at Dean, caught his gaze once or twice before flushing and turning away. Dean smiled, reached out to gently squeeze Castiel's hand in his, but still didn't speak. The gentle, insistent rumble of the Impala's engine was the only thing to cut through the air, soon cut off when Dean parked in front of the motel room.

Castiel followed the hunter inside, his eyes wide, felt the warmth of the room wash over him as he placed his gift of pajamas down upon the nearest bed. Dean watched Castiel closely as the angel removed his trench coat; he looked strange without the ever present tan material wrapped around his slender frame. Dean claimed a kiss from responsive, ripe lips, hand brushing over the tell tale bulge of Castiel's erection tenting the front of his pants out.

The hunter eased his lover's dark suit jacket away from Castiel's shoulders, still rained kisses down upon Castiel's waiting mouth, gentle sounds of lips meeting and parting sounding in the silence. The hunter reached up tugged at Castiel's tie, tugged again until it loosened in his questing fingers, pulled it free from around his lover's neck.

Castiel sighed, breath whuffling against Dean's wet lips, sighed again when he felt his lover's fingers unbutton his shirt, slowly, eyes locked onto each other, mirroring lust and desire trapped deep within blue and green depths. Castiel moaned when he feltt Dean's fingers skim across his chest, down his abdomen, across his shoulders when he eased his hsirt from angelic shoulders.

Dean leant down, kissed Castiel's shoulder gently, licked across soft skin, before biting gently at the soft flesh beneath, marking Castiel as his own. Castiel groaned, hips heaving and thrusting against Dean's when Dean's teeth nipped across the skin of Castiel's neck, nuzling against the angel's jaw, lips tracing wet lines against stubbled cheek.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, voice pitched low, his lover's name drawn out in guttural note that made Dean's dick jerk in his boxers.

Dean's hands caressed Castiel's ass, drawing him in closer to Dean's body, grinding his hips against the angel's erect dicks rubbing against each other sensuously. Castiel's hips started rutting helplessly against Dean's small cries easing past plump lips as his eyes drifted closed, bare chest shimmering in the light. His wings unfurled, cutting through the air with rippling motion sound, stretching across the room with shadowed feathered span.

Dean couldn't take his eyes from Castiel's wings, at the majestic beauty the appendages gave him, and he bent his head, dipping his mouth closer to Castiel's wing, pressing fervent kisses to the feathers, inhaling the scents of everything that made up Castiel. The angel watched him lovingly, patient eyes regarding every move Dean made, wings stretching and contratctcing, shuddering with growing arousal as Dean kissed and licked the feathered surfcaes eagerly.

Dean's fingers curled around the base of Castiel's wing, manipulating the heavily muscled base with practiced fingers, heard Castiel's moan of pleasure peel from parted lips. Dean continued manipulating Castiel's muscles stretching alomng the top of his wing, swiftly to the other wing and repeating the same movements when the one he'd worked upon was relaxed enough.

Castiel was breathless, panting, chest heaving by the time that Dean was finished, skin sweaty, flushed with need, arousal. The angel was fumbling with his pants, slowly unzipping them, removing the belt and pushing the dark fabric away from slender hips. He pushed his boxers down provocatively, cock springing free from restrictive material to vurl up towards his abdomen.

Dean moaned, hastily stripped of his own clothing, before he walked Castiel to the bed. The angel sat down, eyes trained upon Dean's as his hand rested gently upon his new pajamas. He laid beside them, legs canted, inviting Dean in with the wanton angle of them, an invitation clear in his intense gaze. Dean's dick grew harder still, became painful with trapped lust.

Dean's eyes raked over Castiel's slightly sweat speckled skin, lingering over his abdomen, before travelling over the angel's erect dick. His eyes flickered up to meet Castiel's, saw they were now half lidded with lust, looking lazy and sleepy, although still alert. Dean reached out and passed one trembling hand across Castiel's wing, felt the feathers warm and comforting beneath his palm. He pressed down, fingers firm against fragile bone structures, licked his lips when he heard Castiel's long, drawn out note of arousal.

Dean leant down, body rubbing against Castiel's soft, silken skin, before he nuzzled the angel's wing, moans falling from aroused lips when he felt the soft feathers against his face. His fingers clutched convulsively at the base of Castiel's wings, pinching, twisting against strong muscles, made the angel squirm against him in pleasure. The hunter could feel Castiel's erection digging painfully hard into his thigh, leaking pre cum and smearing it over his skin.

"Turn over," Dean demanded, huskily, eyes closed, lips parted, face, body, flushed with need.

When Castiel didn't immediately move, Dean repeated his request more forcefully, was rewarded by his lover shifting against him, turning over so that his back was to Dean. The hunter teased Castiel by sliding his erect dick between Castiel's ass cheeks, lingering over the hole, smearing pre cum against the tight ring of muscles. Castiel arched back, tried to encourage Dean to slide all the way into him, without preparation, but Dean was already pulling away. He reached for the lube, smeared some over his impatient fingers before he pressed one finger inside Castiel.

He moaned at the tight feel of Castiel, the dry heat that surrounded his finger, the tight clench and shift of muscles as the angel tensed against him. The hunter waited, kissing Castiel's neck lightly, reassuringly until the angel relaxed, allowing Dean to slide his finger further in. He started stroking the angel deep within his own body, soon pressing another finger in when Castiel started fucking himself forcefully against Dean's hand, grunts of growing arousal squeezing past ripe lips.

Dean reached down, took his own straining member between nerveless fingers, started jerking himself off in time with pleasuring Castiel, stretching the angel wide enough for his entrance. Finally Dean eased his fingers from Castiel's loosened hole, before encouraging Castiel onto his hands and knees.

Castiel moved immediately, didn't protest, didn't hesitate, just crouched on hands and knees, muscles quivering with expectation as he waited for Dean to finish smoothing lube over his erection. Dean's whimpers fell from plump lips, as he slowly eased himself inside his angel. dean hesitated, waited until the roils of pain stopped clenching Castiel's muscles around his dick, before finally sheathing himself fully inside his lover.

The hunter almost came at the first feel of Castiel's tight heat surrounding him, so perfect, so delicious, so tight and warm against his slick cock, yet he held back with an effort, tortured cries of ecstasy squeezing past his clenched teeth as he started moving inside Castiel, thrusting his dick deeper and deeper into his lover. He reached out, started caressing Castiel's wing with one hand, as his other hand twisted painfully into Castiel's hip, steadying the angel as Dean picked up the pace, unable to stop himself from pounding into Castiel relentlessly.

Castiel's cries were strangled, pleas to someone unknown to let him come, mingled with screams of Dean's name, as he fucked himself hard onto Dean's thick member, relishing the feel of Dean thrusting inside him, the feel of his fingers hurting his wing. His eyes remained fixed on the wall before him, as he reached down, wrapped eager fingers around his straining erection, before he started pleasuring himself eagerly, cries mingled with animalistic grunts of need and desire for his lover. He stroked himself in time with Dean's thrusts, wrist snapping hard and fast over his cock, felt Dean's erection press and rub against his prostate with every sweep and pass of his swollen member.

Castiel moaned for Dean, eyes drifting closed as swollen lips parted in a silent scream of pleasure. He shuddered, unable to deny himself his building orgasm any longer, gave into it with a scream of Dean's name, filling his hand with thick spurts of come, covering the sheets below him with his pleasured release.

Dean's back arched, his fingers twisted mercilessly against Castiel's wing at the feel of the angel clamping tightly around his straining erection, waves of bliss rippling through his lover's body as he climaxed. Dean fought his own orgasm, finally gave in when the pleasure began to turn into pain, before he filled castiel with his own spurting release. His body shuddered against his lover's, covering his angel's back with his own body and almost choking himself on a mouthful of feathers.

His cries of aroused pleasure were muffled by Castiel's wings, didn't protest when Castiel eased away and Dean's already softening member came free of Castiel's hole. The angel slumped against the bed, looking fucked out and sated, eyes clouded with remnants of lust as he reached possessively for Dean.

The hunter let Castiel draw him into a hug, cuddled into the angel's cradling arms, felt Castiel's purr of approval rumbling in his chest. Dean wrapped one arm around Castiel's waist, one sweaty hand stroking gently over Castiel's still exposed wing, causing the angel to purr in a continuous sound of contentment. The angel pressed so soft lips against Dean's forehead, against each of his eyes, before Castiel finally pressed them gently to Dean's waiting mouth, tongue sliding in sneakily when Dean opened it.

Dean felt interest coil through him once more at the feel of Castiel's tongue in his mouth, felt his soft member begin to stiffen, to jerk against Castiel's leg. He loved it when Castiel kissed him, loved it when Castiel fucked him, loved it when he fucked Castiel. He felt Castiel push him onto his back, settle in between Dean's legs, angle them higher so he could gain access easier. He pulled Dean's legs wider apart, palms pressed flat against Dean's thighs, before one hand teased Dean's hole, stretching him open with a blink of an eye, and a swiftly sliding finger.

Dean's body arched up from the bed when he felt something larger than castiel's fingers slide inside him, heard Castiel's grunt of satisfaction when the angel was sheathed fully inside him, before he felt the exquisite, languid feel of the angel's dick moving inside him. Dean's eyes fluttered open, saw Castiel's eyes almost fully closed, his perfect mouth parted in a sensuous moan, guttural noises trapped within a furiously working throat. Dean watched the flush of arousal stain the angel's cheeks, making his eyes glisten when they opened wider momentarily, before Castiel shifted slightly.

Dean writhed beneath the angel, felt Castiel repeatedly push against his prostate with his dick, sending firework bursts of pleasure shooting through Dean's body. Castiel's love making was slow, languid, purposeful, more gentle than Dean's had been, more drawn out, spiritual. Dean felt his climax building steadily in his abdomen, knew he couldn't last much longer, reached down between their bodies before quickly jerking himself off, bringing himself to completion with a few quick snaps of his wrist.

He climaxed, came across his lover's abdomen, filled his hand with his hot release, as he writhed and shouted for Castiel. Dean couldn't take his eyes from Castiel, watched as the angel came, eyes flying wide, pupils blown wide in desire, mouth stretched back in a soundless scream as he filled Dean with his hot release. Castiel's hips fucked against him hard, back straining, hands twisting painfully into Dean's tender flesh, pulling another orgasm from Dean's body with the pain. Castiel's wings snapped, and fluttered around them, their ceaseless beating deafening as Castiel continued to come. Finally, he withdrew, flopped back against the bed, spent, exhausted, yet sated at last.

Once again, Castiel cradled Dean in his comforting arms, held him close against his body, wings caressing the hunter's ass lovingly. He held him until long after Dean had fallen into exhausted, sated sleep, Castiel's eyes resting upon Dean's sleeping face as he waited patiently for his lover to wake up once more.

-fini-


End file.
